


Intimate

by erigomjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erigomjen/pseuds/erigomjen
Summary: Their curiosity leads them to realise their friendship had reached another level, turning it into something more intimate.





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a translation of my own work. It contains mild nsfw content, so please be aware of that.  
> Refrain yourself from requesting to delete my work, you have been previously warned of the content.

Jeno knew Jaemin had always been clingy, always. Since his high-school days, with every boy and girl, all of them having a bit of flower boy Na Jaemin's love. He was loved by everyone — professors, his parents and even other students' parents — charming with that beautiful, wide smile. It was impossible not to spoil him.

Then their friendship bloomed, too much he would say, until that point where they couldn't call it such anymore.

Jaemin had always been clingy, he repeats to himself. Maybe that is why he leaves the younger be when he surprises him with small kisses, and makes him shy because both of them are men, but Jaemin is sweet, Jaemin is cotton candy. Tempting, delicious, a delicacy.

And Jeno doesn't know yet, but something inside of him begs the younger to do it more often.

And Jaemin does, he still surprises him with kisses on the cheek as way of greeting him, it's normal in him, or at least between them both. Jaemin kisses only him, and although he threatens Jisung with his plump lips, too close to his face, he just laughs in amusement because Jisung is just his baby; and then, Jeno feels relieved because Jaemin is his friend and what they have is supposed to be special, is supposed to be unique.

Then the younger becomes shameless, bolder. His innocent morning kisses are also given at night, and closer to his lips, _much closer_ , and Mark nags them immediately, too outraged and telling Jaemin not to do that in public, which would trigger an open-minded Donghyuck and start a debate in the living room. They would end up ignoring that kids' fight because, though Jeno is not really aware of that, he's happy to get those soft kisses.

Then it becomes more private, more intimate. Jaemin lets his lips on the porcelain skin for a longer time, very close to the other's mouth. He kisses him repeatedly, soft lip-smacking all over his face, and then he brushes the cheekbone with his pretty tiny nose, as if he was telling Jeno how much he loves him, how much he cares having him close. Jaemin leaves Jeno on his bed, a whole mess unable to sleep while he cuddles in his bed sheets, oh so calm.

It's Jeno who takes the next step one night when they don't have a schedule for the next day. They are laying down as usual, cuddling, very close to each other. Jaemin leaves his normal kisses on Jeno's face, and when he pretends to brush the skin with the tip of his nose, Jeno faces him and now they are giggling, their noses touching and the raven-haired boy mesmerised by the sparkle on his doe eyes.

They stay like that for a few seconds, trying to decide if it wouldn't be too much if they got a little closer. But both want it, Jaemin realises when Jeno's half-opened lips are the reflection of his, so he does. He pecks his lips and laughs mischievously before rushing back to his bed, saying a _'good night, Jen'_ that sounds a little lively and childish.

They repeat it the following nights, without too much hesitation. Jaemin goes straight to Jeno's lips and leaves one, two, three pecks in his mouth to smile to each other later on. Jeno doesn't even question himself if it's right or wrong because they enjoy it too much, both expect eagerly every night to cuddle and share their lips' touch that doesn't feel enough because now Jaemin pulls Jeno's bottom lip, making him open his mouth. And Jeno does, he opens his mouth and traps Jaemin's a little clumsily because the younger loves playing games and pretends to run away from him, but giggles playfully, and Jeno understands how much he loves that precious boy.

Jeno pretends to bite him, and Jaemin hides behind his sweater paws, so adorable and innocent, though Jeno knows he's a sweet little devil.

He ends up on top of him, their laughs softly vanish in the air, and Jeno never thought he would take the next step but he removes the younger's hands from hiding his pretty face and showers his eyes with the gorgeous vision of Jaemin's smile and sparkly eyes reflecting the moonlight.

He whispers how pretty he is and kisses the tip of his nose. When he tells him how much he loves him, Jeno kisses his forehead, and when he reassures that _'I really love you, Nana, so much'_ , he dares to properly kiss him, and Jaemin lets him do it. He lets the older lead the kiss that is just a slow lips movement, enough to make him smile between the kiss. His heart beats so fast, pleading for more, so he pulls his body onto his and wraps his arms around his back, loving the sensation of his weigh on top of him.

They use their tongues, first Jaemin and then Jeno. The younger licks Jeno's lower lip, looking at him so, so needy and breathing heavily, and their cuddle night becomes a make out session until they silently agree to stop, knowing that they are going too far. Though they know, both refuse to separate, so Jaemin ends up sleeping in Jeno's bed, the older spooning him, sneaking a hand under his pajama shirt and brushing circles with his thumb on the bare skin.

It's Jeno who later takes the next step, brave enough to send his kisses further, down the pretty mouth, towards the inviting long neck. Jaemin is so, so sensual, so tempting, and Jeno can't resist anymore.

They lay down as usual, cuddling in their now shared bed, but Jaemin has other plans and he dares to touch what's growing between the older's legs. Both believe they know what they're doing, having the whole night all alone, so the boys dare to go further.

First thinking they will only touch each other, it results as planned, not caring too much about staining the sheets. But then Jaemin proposes to try something he saw on the internet, and Jeno never thought that those words implied having the younger straddling his lap, moving oh so slowly and deliciously, too precise, to perfectly — both becoming a moaning mess, sweat drops making their skins look shiny and both breathing the same air. Jaemin can't hold his moans back, so they remove the rest of their garments and soon, become one.

Jaemin feels like he's going to explode in thousands of flower petals, so softly and beautifully—and Jeno worships a new deity, the gorgeous boy looking down at him with a soft smile and teary eyes, such a pure image he wants to keep in his mind for eternity.

When they realise, they have crossed the line between best friends and something more intimate. Jaemin is not just Jaemin anymore to Jeno, now he takes care of him in a different way, more protectively. He's soft to not hurt him, and harsh when he wants to please him; he's selfish to himself because he doesn't want to make him cry in pain, and all his world revolves around that sparkly boy, he can just concentrate on how beautiful he is when he frowns while doing something that _'between us, has made us something more'_.

The _I love you'_ s melt, are constantly repeated. The older would never get tired of telling him so, reassuring Jaemin he's his adoration, though his hips cannot move steadily anymore.

They crumble down once again, share the same breath, need more and more air, but it doesn't matter and they don't care about moving apart. Jaemin doesn't want him away, not today, not ever.

And Jeno would never do, no matter how far they would be from being best friends. Jaemin will always be, forever.

The only difference is that, from now on, they had become something else.

Now they were intimate, sacred. Their hearts were an only beat, their minds an only thought, and their bodies a whole unique essence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, expect more translations. I promise I'm much better in my first language ^^ so, bear with me.


End file.
